Five things Harry stole from Hermione
by Hellen Lou
Summary: And the one thing she stole. What you ask stealing... Harry Potter never. but alas it's true, Harry stole from Hermione... but she stole too.
1. The Quill

The five things Harry stole from Hermione…. And the one thing she stole.

* * *

Harry Potter was of course above all the boy who lived… and if you were a fighter for the light then he would of course be the boy who won.

One thing you would never guess about our raven haired, emerald green eyed and quidditch toned body boy was that he was a thief… not a bad one of gosh no.

NO, our boy who lived was only a thief when it came to a certain girl. A bushy haired, chocolate brown eyed and lean book worm Hermione Jane Granger. Cos you see when it to Hermione Harry always found he couldn't help it.

What will surprise us all was that our little muggle born miss-know-it-all never figured it out. How could she, who would guess that he would steal ANYTHING least of all from his best friend.

Item One-

THE QUILL

It was a simple night in the common room of the most brave and loyal house Gryffindor. Nothing usual at all, well to Hermione it wasn't, she was of course studying as always while her supposable best friends played Wizard chess.

Harry was of course losing to their other best friend red haired, blue eyed and quidditch toned body boy Ronald Weasley.

It was an intense game for the boys, it always is because as any one who knew the trio knew that Harry and Ronald was always serious about chess (it saved their lives back in first year if you hadn't of known) Harry as always determined to win against Ron and Ron- well Ron to be good at something next to the boy who lived.

And so because of this (intense) game neither noticed as Hermione placed a book down reached for a quill that had up to that point been beside her (of course she had been sitting with beside the table) and found nothing, frowning not looking up from her half written notes didn't quiet catch on that her quill was gone.

But within half a second she understood that her hand was searching thin air so turning her head she looked…. And looked for there was no quill, this of course was strange for our little book worm. For she never lost anything, ever she was organised during her study.

"Where the bloody hell is it" Hermione grunted as she pushed herself to her knees lifting books and parchments up and if she hadn't been on her knees she would have spun in a circle looking for her favourite green shimmering quill. The one she could be seen tapping at her head or stroking absentmindedly against her cheek… or on those rare occasions trapping lightly between her teeth then her pink lips deep in thought… of course.

And neither boys looking away from their as for a full FIVE MINUTES Hermione searched and searched, lifting and pushing (even, if never admitting her self, kicking) things out of her way (even a first year) only to stand in the middle of the common room with her hands perfectly propped on what some boys had began to call her prefect hips.

And because she had of course been friends with Ron for oh lets say six years she reached up with one long and elegant arm to run a few of her elegant and long fingers through her bushy hair scratching lightly. At this both boys offered up their eyes (a set of blue and green noticing for a spilt second the creamy white skin of her stomach) but quickly looked back to their game (remember this is Wizard chess and this is Harry and Ron).

Hermione of course believed she had the answer and narrowed her eyes "GINNY" she almost bellowed, see what is going through our book worm's head is that Ginny Weasley (another red haired, blue eyed and slim Weasley) had commented only that morning on the lovely (it is lovely) quill that Hermione had been holding THAT VERY MORNING.

Hermione stomped back to her books and notes (this being Hermione there was quite a few) and scooped them up with a struggle and stomped towards the girls dorm. Where I might add a red haired Weasley girl sat talking about her boyfriend from Ravenclaw.

This is of course where our little thief and his best friend looked up "night 'Mione" both chimed but it fell upon deaf (and stressed) ears of their best friend. Looking back to each other both boys shrugged "stressed" Ron offered looking back to the board while the boy who lived (or the boy who stole) frowned and nodded.

THE QUILL you ask well unbeknownst to Hermione, Ron and even Harry was currently sitting on Harry's lap… WHAT you demand (well you asked) he didn't know per say he held it or that his callous fingers were running along the smooth and soft surface…stopping only briefly to feel where THAT VERY MORNING Hermione had trapped it between her lips whilst her raven haired friend had first seen it.

Yes that was when the boy who lived stole Hermione's favourite quill.

* * *

this is just utter fluff i felt like writting hope you like it... please review 


	2. The Towel

* * *

_Item Two_

THE TOWEL

Now you're probably asking yourself how could our hero (or thief) steal a towel and not know. Well this time he did know the only problem was that he couldn't understand why Hermione his best friend would be mad at him… or why he didn't admit to that little act.

Well you see it had all started when Hermione (our book worm) had become Head girl and Harry (our raven haired boy who lived) had become… YES Head boy.

Well you see they shared a lovely and large bathroom… with an oh so lovely bath tub that an oh so ever stressed Hermione loved to soak. And on this lovely evening (I know lovely ain't it, look outside and see) Hermione decided that once her brain was just about ready to throw it's arms (yes brains do have arms… you check yours next time) up and declare it was off to oh lets say the Canary Islands, she needed a break (oh come on dears… Hermione is a girl and does like to stop reading once in a while) so collecting all the things she needed for her long and lovely (yes it is lovely) bath she sunk into the waters (you're a pervert if you think I going to write anything about CHANGING).

Harry never being a patient boy (remember this is a boy and they think a bath takes less then eight minutes) demanded to use the bathroom (pervert if you think I'm going to write THAT).

Hermione did drag her self out and reached out to her towel hanger for her favourite green fluffy and large towel but… why aren't you clever, it wasn't there of course. Well after grasping thing air for about a minute Hermione frowned and turned her head with dripping wet hair clinging to her body and stared… and stared and stared. It was gone; her favourite fluffy deep green large towel was gone.

Now again our Hermione may be the brightest witch but at this moment (if you remember) her brain was threatening to run away (well it clearly must be waiting in the taxi with its bags packed) she didn't understand that her towel was gone.

She should of course remember that only one other person used this bathroom and that person (our raven haired boy) was knocking on the door doing a cute little have-to-pee-but-want-to-look-manly dance outside.

"Where the bloody hell is it" she demanded to no one in particular (well there was no one else in there… STOP IT PERVERTS) and there for five whole minutes she turned the oh so lovely but large bathroom upside down looking for her towel… her favourite towel. Upon finding she reached for a red Gryffindor towel that barely met at her side and of course barely reached her middle thigh (did I mention that her brain had thrown it's arms) of course she had forgotten her wand, I mean who would attack while you were in the bath.

(Oh and there is Hermione's brain, at the airport check in waving some tickets around) Hermione gracefully if not utterly put out collected her stuff and walked to the door and pulled it open to view a not-manly-really-need-to-pee-going-to-burst-if-I- don't dance from our boy who lived.

And he only threw her a fleeting glance (you ever needed to go a pee really badly) before rushing into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Hermione frowned for a moment… wondering if by any chance had Harry taken her towel but our book worm shook her head.

It was her FLUFFY towel, no boy in their right mind would take that… and this my dear readers is where our little Hermione's brain climbs aboard the plane and is gone, for Hermione narrowed her eyes and remembered a young red haired Weasley girl commenting yet again on how lovely Hermione's green towel was when she waited for her only two days ago.

"GINNY" poor girl, and with that Hermione stomped to her room to change and have a little talk with the red head.

THE TOWEL, my god you don't have to be demanding… well you see this towel that Hermione had worn all but two days ago whilst preparing her self for a trip to Hogshead for a girly day (NOW COME ON I TOLD YOU HERMIONE WAS A GIRL) caught the green eyes of a certain boy who lived for a brief second as he returned from training, but of course being Harry if didn't take long to linger, this was of course Hermione who was wearing it and Hermione was his best friend.

Well it had been some time since Hermione left for the trip and Harry decided that a shower was in dire need and of course when he reached out he found… you guessed it a green fluffy towel that belong to none other then Hermione Granger.

He should have thrown it over the towel hanger… he should have thrown it on the floor… he should have grabbed another… well he should have done a lot of things but he didn't, he wrapped it around him and made his way back to his room. Of course Harry thought it was a lovely towel… not admitting of course it was only lovely because it belonged to Hermione.

Said towel now laid beneath one of Harry's pillow (it's a self cleaning and drying towel) where it still had a hint of Hermione smell… which of course allowed our boy to drift of to sleep with a smile across his face.

And that readers is how Harry stole Hermione's towel… but of course he always tells himself that he will return it… once they found a Gryffindor towel that seemed big enough for Hermione.

* * *

please carry on reviewing... Opungo thank you... hope you enjoy Harry's thieving spree. 


	3. Mr Smokey the teddy bear

Item Three

THE TEDDY BEAR

Ok I know… why would Harry James Potter the darn BOY WHO LIVED wish to steal such an item like this from Hermione.

Well… let me introduce you all to our little friend, the teddy bear in question is called Mr Smokey (a cute little gorilla dressed in a snazzy plaid brown trousers, yellow blazer and red tie with a yellow hat and cigar hanging from it's mouth).

Mr Smokey was (albeit inappropriately) given to our Hermione when she was but a few days old and had never really left her side.

Hermione being of course a smart and little miss-know-it-all knew that she should rid her self of such things but how could you get rid of Mr Smokey (did you not read about the yellow blazer) so her secrete remand hidden beneath a large pile of pillows or her trunk on her return to and from the castle.

Now back to why Harry would steal Mr Smokey… well you see in the dead of night a certain head couldn't sleep in her wonderful soft and fluffy and dare I say it lovely bed and so creeping passed her best friends room (the one where it seemed her favourite quill and towel had vanished too… ah you remember now) and made her way down to their common room with a wool blanket (Gryffindor colours of course) and tucked beneath that blanket was Mr Smokey (his cute little yellow hat poking out…it just the cuteness of the yellow hat and blazer).

The fire of course was simmering just perfectly as Hermione snuggled down into the deep comfortable couch and draped the blanket across her body, Mr Smokey clutched tightly in her small and elegant hands almost buried beneath her bushy (well not bushy but very thick) brown hair as sleep stole over her.

This however was exactly what our little thief- oh I mean our boy who lived with his problem… if waking up at SIX O'CLOCK in the morning wasn't bad enough to train for Quidditch stumbling down stairs to find your beautiful (yes Harry is a boy of course and it does take them a long time to figure out their bookish friend is beautiful) friend sleeping peacefully on the couch snuggled deep down looking akin to a angel (with messed bed hair as well and if you want detail her mouth hanging open just a little and that little bit of drool… sorry back to the tale) did make a slight impact as he stood watching for a few moments until the yellow hat made it's appearance and then… well Harry could of sworn Mr Smokey winked at him.

But oh of course Quidditch and with that Harry raced out noting that maybe he would buy something for Hermione next weekend… just because he hadn't seen her smile since… well since yesterday morning but that was a reason.

Our dear Hermione over slept… how don't ask me how, I don't know… gosh you people and your darn questions. ANYWAY she over slept by all of ten minutes, well in her daze she scooped all by Mr Smokey up and raced to her room and then to her class of course missing her dear little friend who did seemed to have shifty eyes (NO serious look at them their all narrow and shifty).

Harry arriving back before Hermione (well of course… Hermione studies and Harry- well Harry has Hermione) and slumped down into the couch and directly on- wait for it- MR SMOKEY. Harry immediately jumped up and saw the damn thing, and did it wink… Harry shrugged (but kept a close eye on that Mr Smokey and his dashing yellow Blazer) throwing his robes and bag on to the boy thing (really I mean how disrespectful can you be to a smartly dressed gorilla with a cigar hanging out its mouth) and slumped back down only to grab a copy of _Quidditch weekly: the broomstick edition _and read (for a boy this is considered a rather large potion of their reading time).

He was snoring lightly by the time his best friend returned, she glanced at her dark haired friend but she didn't see an angel (god no, it was Harry her best friend) his unruly hair sticking out at odd places and his glasses set at an odd angle (Hermione just summed Harry up as odd) and attempting to smooth down some of his hair Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to her dorm.

HOW COULD SHE FORGET ABOUT MR SMOKEY (our new dashing hero… the yellow blazer does it every time) well I shall tell you readers by now you have to understand that dear Harry Potter is a thief and well when he finally woke up (teenage boys awake in their own time believe me when I say this) he gathered his robes and bag and headed to his room (moving the fluffy green towel he promised to return one of these days when he cleaned his room and the green quill) he dumped his stuff on the bed and began to ready himself for bed. (PERVERTS BE GONE).

Harry was about to climb in his oh so lovely bed (they are, go on feel… soft ain't) when he heard it. The words that had been uttered by his beautiful friend (yes he will admit that to himself because she was) a lot lately.

"Where the bloody hell is it" Harry cocked an eyebrow but shrugged before burrowing beneath his sheets knocking his robes and bag to the ground catching sight of a yellow blazer.

Harry tried hard to keep his eyes open even more so when after five minutes he heard the bellow of "GINNY" poor girl… if only they all knew the real thief in this little tale.

Harry removed his glasses smiling when a familiar smell hit him and all was well in his world. Well at least it was until Mr Smokey winked at him… he really did, Harry would stand in front of a dozen death eaters to admit to that… but of course that meant he would have to return the stuffed winking (and don't forget dashing) gorilla to Hermione.

But he was a thief after all and Harry knew that he would return it once he brought a Mrs Smokey. And with that Harry drifted off to sleep clutching a winking Mr Smokey to him.

And that is how Harry stole a teddy bear (a rather dashing, winking, cigar smoking gorilla).

* * *

i'm on a roll and planing to finish this tonight... do not fear my obession with Mr Smokey, he's just sitting on my bed- wait, he winked. 


	4. A Rather odd thing

Item four

A RATHER ODD ITEM

When I say rather odd what I mean is that while it was Hermione's neither her nor Harry knew the other had stolen it… what I mean before I confuse you all is that Harry couldn't touch this item, couldn't place beneath his pillow (fluffy towel) or among his school items (quill-come on now keep up) or could he stuff it in his trunk with old robes (Mr Smokey-well he did wink quite a lot at Harry) no this item well… allow me to start.

Harry stole this ITEM during a… hot (ah you thought I was going to write lovely) summers day. Ron, Harry and Hermione was spending a cooling hour in the great hall (no air conditioning but big enough to remain cool… imagine the heating bills during winter… Hogwarts must be loaded ransack now everyone) too hot to do… well basically anything apart from hanging about, not even dear Hermione (who has on the past three occasion thought she lost her mind when a red head denied taking any of her stuff) could dare left a book let alone her head.

So there sat the trio (my god look at them… and they are going to save the world… we're DOOMED) Ron was both fanning and reading a Quidditch magazine while laid out on the bench throwing and catching a rubber ball. Hermione played with a quartz ball that she had been using for a lesson… her home work (GASP) left abandoned as it became too hot.

The quartz ball rolled back and forth and back and forth… well of course you get the picture. This carried on for let's say ten minutes when elegant fingers slipped from the surface of the crystal object and sent it tumbling towards the edge and over with a clunk against the wooden bench and clink as it hit the stone floor.

Hermione groaned (under her breath of course it isn't lady like to groan out loud) before she moved her self back and bent in half to look under the table only to notice the ball resting against the leg of the bench. With another groan and a gruff this time (remember its hot and their sticky and if you Perverts don't sod off I'm calling Dumbledore and Mr Smokey) she descended beneath the table and wiggled to her knees, however Harry choose this moment to glance under the table to find a bushy haired girl on her knees under the table looking a lot put out.

"Hermione" Harry questioned as Hermione jumped and knocked her head before shooting a glare towards Harry.

"what you doing" Harry questioned lazily as Hermione rubbed the tender spot on her head (well she did just hit her head on that table- it's looks solid to me) Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed her hand to drop "my quartz ball fell under the table, I'm getting it" Hermione told him as though it was common knowledge (well at least it was for Hermione- you notice her brain has come back well maybe sent a postcard).

Harry nodded before he rolled off the bench and with cat like reflexes that would put Crookshanks to shame he was under the table with her knocking the bench slightly making the ball roll once more "I'll help" Harry offered with a bright smile, neither noticing how close they were and how confined (yep Hermione's brain is still soaking up those sun rays… I mean come on how many hints are being played here- oh right sorry story).

"Where the bloody here is it" she muttered (broken record) and she scanned the floor Harry not knowing what else to do followed suit and looked around. Now call it fate… call it coincidence or just call it plain I'm-writing-this-fluff-so-deal-with-it they both spotted the ball at the exact same moment (I warned you at the back deal with it) and at that moment (I know a lot is going on in this moment) they both reached for it leaning in even more.

and at the same time (god I might as well write at the same hour) they touched the ball and- yep you guessed it-they touched each others fingers (blasted things get in the way to be truthfully, especially when you manage to get chocolate sauce in between your fingers and you just can't- sorry, story) brining their eyes directly to each other.

WHAT DID HE STEAL…. Well just darn it, I'll put a Q&A at the end of each story, well as they looked at each faces mere inches away (PERVERTS GET BACK) emerald eyes bored deep in to chocolate brown ones, and there Harry for the first time in quite some time saw his friend for the first time as what she had become… Hermione Jane Granger a beautiful young woman, he studied every inch of her face and her features. Taking keen interest in her pink lips and rosy cheeks.

Of course Hermione was doing that exact same thing (Jinx-spooky I know) she had begun to kick her self at how she once thought her best friend… no not just her best friend but Harry James Potter the young man was ever odd, his unruly hair wasn't odd it was prefect, his glasses slightly off centre weren't odd it was cute and his hooded eyes weren't odd (ah darn it you get the picture… this girl has mushy feelings).

Right well get back, you see what Harry stole is something he couldn't touch (you'll understand how gross that would be in a moment) in fact Hermione didn't truly understand what he was stealing until she looked deep in to his eyes and saw more then friendship laying in them… she saw loyalty of course but she saw desire, confusion, happiness and most of all she saw love… shimmering in his eyes and at that moment (yes that exact moment) Hermione felt Harry stealing her affection for him as more then a friend, in truth he stole her heart in that moment but readers remember where her brain is… ALL TOGETHER CANARY ISLANDS.

So when Ron groaned about the heat once more both jumped apart and quickly scrambled up to their seats neither looking at each other.

Hermione darted her eyes around and for some strange and odd reason almost bellowed (you know where this is going) "GINNY" and with that Hermione leapt to her feet and raced from the great hall.

Ron gave Harry a look but both shrugged however Harry smiled to himself when Ron looked away.

Harry knew he had stolen something from Hermione that day… however there was no way he was going to return at all.

That day… well the rather odd item Harry stole from Hermione was her heart and not in a nasty way. And he liked being a thief, especially when he was stealing from Hermione.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews... not long to go and i shall finish by the time the night is out HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH evil laugh. 


	5. The Last Thing Left

Item Five

THE ONLY THING LEFT

Ah yes the last thing Harry stole from Hermione… understand me just because this is the last item he stole doesn't mean something terrible is going to happen, I mean what sort of story what it be if I just suddenly said Harry killed Hermione.

WELL APART FROM BAD, and besides I thought I told you lot to pipe down. Now I shall continue.

Right, what Harry stole to put bluntly was Hermione's breath. See Hermione had left a bag of sugar quills on the table in the common room. She had only stepped out to aid Ginny to the library (ok well maybe Hermione DRAGGED Ginny to the library but who wants to nit pick) leaving her one last sugar quill on the table beside her books and notes and research and well this is Hermione.

Well you see this is when Harry (our hero and thief and the boy who live) plucked enough courage to finally maybe probably admit to his best friend that he may have felt a little bit more then just friendship towards… just a little bit. However not finding her in their common he sighed and slumped in the seat and waited.

Oh don't get me wrong this is a young teenaged boy here and his courage was waning a little but our other dashing hero Mr Smokey is up in Harry's room, winking away.

Harry twirled his thumbs before he saw the last sugar quill and plucked it from its bag (boys never ask do they) well he smiled before he began to chew on it. Just as the portrait swung open and disgruntled Hermione stepped in (well you see Ginny didn't really appreciate being thought of as the person who took Hermione's stuff so dragged Hermione down to the library only to have her help haul up at least fifteen LARGE textbooks that she really didn't need).

Well anyway, Hermione slumped down beside Harry ready to return to her homework when she heard the smack of his lips and the crunch before she frown "where the bloody hell is it" Hermione demanded wondering where her sugar fix had gone. She looked up to see Harry smiling at her with her sugar quill hanging from his mouth. Her eyes narrowed and Harry gulped.

"HARRY" well it makes a change from Ginny now don't it. Harry wondered just how fast he could run before Hermione hexed him. However he quickly pushed that thought away and grinned charmingly at her "yes Hermione" Harry questioned after bringing the quill out of his mouth.

Narrowing her eyes even more (seriously try it, it's fine… you go a bit crossed eyed but its fun) and folded her arms in her best McGonniecal impression "you are aware that that is my sugar quill" Hermione stated as Harry grinned before examining the quill "really" he asked before looking back to Hermione's eyes "don't see your name" he chirped before biting a large piece off giving her a smirk. Hermione pursed her lips and propped her hands on her hips "HARRY JAMES POTTER" Hermione declared loudly but hidden at the corner of her lips was a smile just waiting to erupt.

"Hermione Jane Granger" he stated as though this was a game. Taking another bite there was nothing more then a mouthful left and Hermione glared at him with a smile "give me my sugar quill now" Hermione ordered as Harry shook his head gripping that last piece like it was life and death it self (he is a thief after-my god you people don't remember a thing do you).

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smirked, and before Harry could even take a guess at what was going to happen Hermione jumped forward and snatched the sugar treat from and lent back holding the piece before her face with a triumphant smile playing across her face. Harry was shocked but a smile lingered on his face.

"Hey" he all but whined and leapt forward; landing beside her while Hermione giggled and held the piece out of reach of him.

Now this is where the stealing comes into play, the fifth thing Harry stole from Hermione for you see Hermione held the piece of sugar before her face –to exact in front of her mouth. Harry of course being a seeker planed his next move perfectly, ready to snatch the piece of sugar from her fingers with none other them his mouth… however Hermione being well Hermione planned just as well as him, for a split second before he could launch his attack Hermione popped the sugar in her mouth moving her fingers out of the way… and out of the way to block the now moving Harry who darted forward straight to Hermione's lips.

And that dear reader is how Harry stole Hermione's breath… for neither understood that moment that they were kissing each other. That was until both closed their eyes and carried on… guess you could call it a sugar sweet kiss (remember the darn sugar quill the little fight was over).

When they finally broke apart (PERVERTS I SWEAR TO DEAR MERLIN I WILL HIT YOU WERE IT HURTS) Hermione found her self quite well breathless… and that of course was because of Harry.

He had stolen her breath and this time she wasn't so mad…. And for a change she didn't really think of a red head girl who could have stolen something else of hers.

THE END…..

Well of course not because I'm not finish ok with you… good well to get over the icky mushy stuff we must remember that Hermione Jane Granger is by far the most brightest witch of her age and at this moment in time her brain (it has a nice tan and everything… oh presents and sweets, from the Canary Islands remember) returned into full gear and her eyes did narrow.

"Harry… is that… is that a green fluffy strand in your hair" Hermione questioned but didn't get her answer… Harry stole her breath a second time just to be sure.

* * *

thank you SwishAndFlick31, Courtney Dax and Opungo for your reveiws and you better not been those Perverts i was yelling at 


	6. What Hermione Stole

**And now on to what dear Hermione stole…**

Well her stealing spree happened in two parts… first part steal Harry's heart which was fore mention.

The second part however was a little more harder to do because well she didn't know she was stealing it… it was just one day. One glorious peaceful day sitting in a lovely green garden many years after the war, Hermione and Mr Smokey (our dashing hero) sat beneath a large tree.

Her stomach of course by now had grown into a round lump… well what you people expect for a six month pregnant lady… really after everything I've told you.

Now piped down because at this moment a raven haired man stood watching her… and why you ask, well any husband the right to stare at his wife don't they.

He had every right to stare at the woman who stole his life…. WHAT… I said pipe down. That is right Hermione Granger/Potter had stole the boy who lived life, she had stolen it to keep as her own… to share it with her. Because like it or not Harry Potter didn't have a life unless it was with Hermione… I mean come on the darn boy stole every favourite thing she had (well I don't know about you but my heart and breath are my favourite things… not to mention if I had a dashing Mr Smokey too).

Harry strolled over to his wife and sat beside her (and Mr Smokey, darn thing is winking again).

"Hermione…I returned your towel, your quill and Mr Smokey" Harry stated as Hermione nodded and lent in to him "well there is two other things I stole from you" Harry stated causing Hermione to lift her head and stare at him. Narrowing her eyes (I'm surprise I haven't made her go crossed eyed yet) "what did you steal Harry" she questioned as Harry grinned at her "well for starters love, I stole your heart" he declared causing Hermione to purse her lips in a smile "and when I first kissed you I stole your breath away" "and my darn sugar quill" Hermione injected causing Harry to roll his eyes and nod.

"Well the first two I don't plan on returning considering what you took" Harry stated as Hermione frowned a looked as though she was studying for her N.E.W.T.S once more "you Hermione Granger/Potter stole my life… you are my life now and I never want you to return it to me" Harry ordered as Hermione beamed at him and pecked him lightly on the lips "well Harry James Potter… you stole five things from me, its only fair I steal something of yours and keep it" Hermione said lightly before resting her hand against her stomach as did Harry.

And that my dear's is how one Harry James Potter, the boy who lived and won stole five things from Hermione Jane Granger/potter.

And of course how she stole one thing.

* * *

And that ends the short and very fluffy tale of Mr Smokey the winking Gor- oh wait sorry no it isn't. hope you enjoyed it was a pleasure to write this now i'm going back to the drama stuff i was doing in the other fanfics. Mr Smokey winked for you all. 


End file.
